


Game On

by omichaos



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gamer!Angie, Gamer!Peggy, Lesbian Angie Martinelli, Lesbian Character, Mild Language, video game violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omichaos/pseuds/omichaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all of the things Peggy and Angie thought they would be doing with their lives, becoming popular gamers on the internet was not on that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Peggy and Angie are youtube/twitch gamers. Each chapter will probably have video game-related spoilers. This chapter features Until Dawn spoilers, so if you don't know about the game, read at your own risk. Also, PLEASE leave comments! They really help me out! Just like the rest of my stuff, this was written for tumblr user blizzardphoenix who is a really cool artist you should totally follow!

"Run!" Angie practically screamed into Peggy's ear.

"I'm running!" Peggy replied just as frantically.

"Run faster!"

"It's a little difficult with you clinging to me!"

Peggy and Angie were huddled close together on the couch in the apartment that they shared.  The controller was in Peggy's hands and the webcam was facing them, capturing their terrified expressions.  Peggy's laptop was hooked up to the TV so both Peggy and Angie could see the screen clearly while still recording their gameplay.  Angie absolutely detested horror games.  They never failed to give her nightmares and she knew that Until Dawn wasn't going to be any different.  Still, the audience that she and Peggy had never expected to have loved it when they played them.  They loved watching Peggy play these games so calmly while Angie was absolutely terrified next to her.  They loved watching their reactions to these games, which mostly involved Peggy trying to comfort Angie as she clings onto her for dear life.

"It's gonna kill her!" Angie whimpered, wrapping her arms around Peggy and burying her face into the crook of her neck, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's not going to kill her," Peggy promised, not taking her eyes off of the screen.  "We're going to get everyone out of this alive."

"It's right there," Angie whispered when the "Don't Move" command came up, as if the monster was actually in their apartment and not in the mine shaft in the game.

"I know it's right there," Peggy hissed, not moving a muscle.

Just as the sequence was about to end, the wendigo shrieked and frightened Angie, causing her to jump and hit Peggy's arm, moving the controller.  The two women watched as the wendigo brutally murdered Jessica right in front of them.  Peggy sighed softly and paused the game, putting down the controller and wrapping her arms around Angie, a routine that they normally fell into during horror games.

Peggy looked into the webcam.  "Well," she said, keeping her tone light, despite what had just happened.  "It doesn't look like we're going to be getting much further than this today.  I'm going to go console Angie.  We hope you enjoyed the video.  Be sure to like the video if you did and be sure to subscribe if you want to see more.  We'll we live streaming on Twitch this Saturday, so hopefully, we'll get to talk to a lot of you then."

With a few clicks and keyboard commands, the webcam was turned off and the capture of the game was stopped.  Peggy let go of Angie, much to her protest, and went around the room, turning on all of the lights.  Peggy wasn't so bothered by the game.  There wasn't a lot that really scared Peggy, especially if she knew that it wasn't real.  Angie, however, was an actress.  Her work was dedicated to making the unreal real.  That, combined with her overactive imagination, made it very difficult for Angie to sit through things like scary movies, emotional stories, and horror games.  Unfortunately for her, a lot of the games that the audience wanted her and Peggy to play involved some combination of those things.  This usually left Angie either terrified or driven to tears.

"Can we play some fun stuff on Saturday?" Angie asked, putting the webcam and laptop away.

Peggy shrugged.  She didn't have their schedule written out for Saturday yet.  "What did you have in mind?"

Angie thought for a minute.  "Can we play Octodad?"

"You've already played Octodad for a live stream," Peggy reminded, though she was smiling.

"So?" Angie asked.

"So you've already gotten all of the achievements.  What else are you planning on doing in the game?" Peggy asked, laughing softly.

"Ok, fine," Angie replied, smiling a little as well.  "What are your ideas?"

Peggy shrugged, going over to the shelf that held all of their games and skimmed through it.  "Halo?"

"No, you cheat," Angie replied, looking through the games as well.

"I do not cheat!"

"Then how come you always win?" Angie quipped, though she knew that Peggy would never actually cheat.  "What about Skyrim?"

"Absolutely not," Peggy said immediately.

Angie pouted.  "Aw, why not?"

"Because I've already finished all of the questlines and you just spend the entire time picking flowers," Peggy teased.

"You're no fun," Angie replied, keeping her pout.

Peggy smiled and laughed.  "I'm plenty of fun and you know it.  Now you pick out some options while I go edit and upload the video."

Neither Peggy nor Angie were entirely sure how it happened, but they were famous gamers.  It all started out as a joke when they became roommates, having bonded over their mutual love for video games and their mutual hate for the people they have to deal with at their jobs, but soon enough, their youtube videos had thousands of views and when they started live streaming, they would get hundreds in donations.  Their first live stream alone had paid their rent for two months.  If someone told Peggy a year ago that she would be playing video games for a living, she would have found them clinically insane.  She wasn't exactly an extroverted person.  She never had any intention of making videos of her and her best friend playing video games.  She was just an ordinary person who worked with sexist assholes at the phone company.

"Can we play Smash?" Angie called out to Peggy.  "Work was hell.  I kinda wanna kick something's ass."

Peggy laughed softly at that.  Anyone who knew Angie could see how this sudden fame happened to her.  As an aspiring actress with a big personality, Angie welcomed the opportunity to have her very own youtube channel and the sudden popularity hardly seemed to faze her at all.  "Why was work hell?" Peggy asked, still smiling to herself.

Angie shrugged, flopping herself back down onto the couch.  "Nothing out of the ordinary.  Got my ass grabbed a few times, hardly made anything in tips, and I had some old guy spend twenty minutes complaining to me about his food like it was my fault.  I mean, really?  I'm just the waitress.  I didn't cook it, I just gave it to him and you'd think I gave him cyanide.  So I was standing there, waiting for this old guy to have a heart attack or something..."

Peggy smiled softly as Angie told her all about her day.  Peggy loved listening to Angie talk.  She loved how animated Angie got as she described her life as a waitress at the L&L Diner.  Sometimes, Angie would come home from her shifts with a smile on her face, usually when someone recognized her from their channel or even occasionally from some of her off-off-broadway roles.  Peggy absolutely adored the smile that came onto Angie's face whenever Peggy visited during her lunch break.  It was how the two women met and became the best of friends once Angie had managed to get Peggy to open up a bit.

"Hey, English, you listening?" Angie asked, snapping Peggy out of her thoughts.

Peggy nodded, turning her head to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.  Ever since moving in together, Peggy's small crush on Angie was getting harder to hide.  "I'm sorry about the idiots you had to deal with today.  We'll play Smash as soon as we figure out what we're doing for the stream."

Angie nodded, satisfied with that.  "Alright...Oh!  We can all up Howard and Mr. Fancy and we can play Quiplash again.  The audience seemed to like it last time."

Peggy smiled at that.  "Sounds perfect.  I'll text Howard and see if he's busy."

Peggy had never expected to become friends with Howard Stark or Edwin Jarvis, the man Angie affectionately refers to as "Mr. Fancy."  A few years ago, Peggy was indulging in one of her guilty pleasures and went to a gaming convention.  There, she met Howard Stark, a young, cocky entrepreneur and the founder and CEO of Stark Industries, which was what he insisted would be the greatest thing to ever happen to gaming.  His devices would make downloading games take only a quarter of the time and could store twice as many games, all while making sure the graphics still looked good.  He was right, of course, and became very rich in a very short amount of time.  He had the money to not only have his own butler, Edwin Jarvis, but bought Peggy and Angie their very own apartment to share once their gaming channel had started to gain some popularity.  The videos that included Howard and sometimes Jarvis were incredibly popular amongst their audience, now that practically everyone with a passion for games owned at least one TV or laptop made by Stark Industries.

Angie grinned up at Peggy from her spot on the couch.  "Can we play Smash now?"

Peggy laughed softly and set up Super Smash Bros, one of the very few games hat she can reluctantly admit that Angie is better at, and the two of them started to play.  Editing the video could wait until later.  If Angie wanted to play now, then they would play now.  It may not have been the life Peggy thought she would be living, but she wouldn't change any of it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! College is a thing and it's hard! Be sure to leave a comment! I'd really appreciate feedback and I'd LOVE ideas!

For the days prior to the live stream, Peggy and Angie fell into the usual routine they had after playing horror games.  They raised their electricity bill significantly by turning on almost every single light in the apartment, locked all of the doors and windows, and shared Peggy's bed.  Angie would softly knock on Peggy's door before inviting herself in and crawling into bed behind the English woman, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  Sometimes Peggy would already be asleep and wake up in Angie's arms the next morning.  Other times, Peggy would be the one pulling the covers back and moving over to give Angie room.  Peggy would never say it out loud, but she loved nights like those.  Many people, especially the women that Peggy had shared a bed with in the past, almost never even considered the idea that Peggy would want to be held.

Their newest Until Dawn video was just as successful as the others they had uploaded.  Much to Angie's annoyance, the audience loved seeing the two women (or at least Angie) terrified.  This was usually made very clear in the comments section of their videos.

"Hey, English," Angie called out to Peggy from her spot on the couch, "come check this one out.  'Angie sounds like a demented bird when she screams.'  What the hell does that mean?"

Peggy frowned and went over to Angie, looking at the laptop in front of her.  Peggy normally hated the comments section.  While they did have wonderful fans and people who genuinely enjoyed their videos, the comments section usually said the exact opposite.  At first, it bothered them, especially Angie, but after a while, the rude comments became one of their primary sources of amusement.  It was a Friday night and the live stream wasn't going to begin until Saturday evening, so it was the perfect occasion to play their favorite drinking game.

"Alright, English, you know the rules," Angie said, taking the bottle of peach schnapps Peggy had brought over.  "One sip for every 'go back to the kitchen, you stupid feminazis' comment, two sips for every 'please make out and fulfill every twelve year old boy's fantasy' comment."

Needless to say, Peggy and Angie were absolutely hammered within only a few short hours and ended up passing out on the couch in front of the laptop, empty bottles of schnapps a few feet away.  For the most part, the majority of the comments on their videos contained remarks about their gender.  They usually revolved around either the antiquated notion that women are inherently terrible at video games and should not even bother trying - this pissed Peggy off far more than anything else - or the fact that an alarming number of their fans think that they should start dating.  They would always laugh at these comments, but both of them would blush a bit, neither one of them explicitly denying it.

Angie let out a groan when she heard a knock on the door.  She squinted her eyes open, immediately regretting the action, and looked down at Peggy, who was passed out in her lap.  She would have found it adorable if her head didn't feel like it was run over by a freight train.  She groaned again when the knocking persisted.  "Go 'way," she mumbled, closing her eyes once more.

Despite Angie's half-hearted protests, the sound of a key fitting into the lock filled her ears and the front door opened.  She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that it was Howard, who had a spare key to their apartment since it was originally one of his many, many living spaces.  Judging by the sound of the much too loud footsteps, Jarvis was probably with him too.

"Hey, Ang," Howard greeted when he saw the women on the couch.  "Pegs have a little too much?"

"Don't speak," Angie practically pleaded, the noise making her headache even worse, something she didn't even think was possible.

Howard stifled a laugh and Jarvis just sighed, already making his way over to the kitchen to get started on the hangover remedy he had to make for Howard time and time again.

"What are you even doing here?" Angie asked.  She had to squint to read the numbers on the microwave clock, but it definitely wasn't after one.

"Mr. Stark wanted to talk to you and Ms. Carter about an idea he had," Jarvis explained, doing his best to keep his voice down as he handed Angie two cups of the remedy, one for her and one for Peggy.  "Perhaps we should come back later?"

"No, now is fine," Angie replied before gently shaking Peggy's shoulder.  "Come on, Pegs."

Peggy let out a groan in protest.  "No," she mumbled, moving closer to Angie and curling up, her head still on her lap.

Angie couldn't help but smile.  She hardly saw Peggy like this, but it really was adorable.  "You gotta get up, English.  Howard and Mr. Fancy are here."

Peggy let out another groan and reluctantly opened her eyes, squinting.  "What time is it?"

"It's a little after twelve-thirty," Howard answered, looking at her with a grin.  "How's it going, drunkie?"

Peggy responded by chucking a nearby pillow at him.  "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there is a live stream that  _you_  invited us to be on," he reminded.

"That's not until tonight," Peggy replied, clearly annoyed.

"Apparently, Stark here had another one of his brilliant ideas," Angie explained, her tone indicating that she wasn't very happy about this either.

At that, Peggy let out another sigh.  "I seriously doubt it's that brilliant."

"No, it's pretty good," Howard promised.  "I mean, it's not Stark Industries good, but it's still good, considering I'm a genius and all-"

"Out with it," Peggy cut him off.

Howard just smiled.  "How do you feel about a charity live stream?"

Angie's brow furrowed.  "A charity live stream?"

"You don't sound very excited."

"I'm just confused," Angie answered.  "And a bit hungover."

"What Mr. Stark means," Jarvis started, "is that you and Ms. Carter could host a live stream in which all of the money you make during it would be donated to a charity or charities of your choice."

Angie mulled it over for a minute. “You know, that actually doesn’t sound half bad.  What do you think, English?”

Peggy shrugged.  “As much as I hate to admit it, this is actually a fairly good idea, Howard.”

Howard grinned triumphantly.  “I told you it was.”

“But since when did you care so much about charity?” Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey!” Howard protested.  “I’ll have you know I can be very generous when I want to be!”

Peggy kept her eyebrow raised. “I know that, but you usually have something to gain from it.”

Howard sighed.  “Alright, alright, it’d be great publicity for Stark Industries.”

Peggy sighed.  “Well, as long as it’s for a good cause, I suppose.”

Jarvis smiled at the two women. “Excellent.  Howard and I took the liberty of finding a few charities we think you’d be interested.  We’ll give you two a moment to erm…make yourselves presentable and then we can talk about it.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Angie said as she and Peggy started to get up.

Once the two women were showered and changed, they sat in their barstools next to Howard, looking over the details of various charities while Jarvis made them all lunch.

“Hey, English, check this one out,” Angie said, turning her laptop so Peggy could see it.

“’Stomp Out Bullying,’” Peggy read aloud before scrolling through their information.  “I like it.”

“Yeah?” Howard asked.  “You feel good about donating to them?”

Peggy nodded before looking to Angie. “Do you?”

Angie smiled and shrugged.  “I think it sounds great.”

Peggy smiled back.  “Then it’s decided.  So we’ll do this tonight?”

“No, are you crazy?” Howard asked, appalled. “Do you have any idea how much prep we have to do?”

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him. “Howard, it’s just a stream. It’ll be like any other stream.”

“Absolutely not,” Howard replied, taking out his tablet and starting to make notes.  “This is a charity stream.  We’re gonna have to go all out.  It’s gonna be at least eight hours long and it’s gonna have to be later in the day, when people aren’t busy. We’re also gonna have to plan different little events to keep people donating.  We’ll also probably need some special guests – I humbly accept your request to be there – and we’re probably gonna need to find some good games.  Kid friendly games, you know?  And we’ll also need…”

Peggy and Angie just sighed and half-listened to Howard’s rambling on about their charity event.  At least he was excited about it.  Besides, it was for a good cause.  It was certainly going to be interesting, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I literally have no excuse. I'm just hella lazy and writing's hard.

As far as their livestreams usually went, the one Peggy, Angie, Howard, and Jarvis had just finished went fairly well. The viewers were engaged, the donations were good, and Angie won most of the games of Quiplash, losing only a couple of times to Peggy and some of the audience members who were able to play. Once Howard and Jarvis left, all that Angie and Peggy had left to do for the night was to upload the footage from the stream to Youtube.

“Alright, it’ll be up in two hours,” Angie said to Peggy as she brought up the loading screen. “What do you want to do for two hours?”

Peggy shrugged, not even looking up from her book. She had already taken off her makeup, put her hair in a messy bun, replaced her contacts with her glasses, and put on comfortable clothes to sleep in. “It’s nearly eleven,” she replied. “I’m ready for bed.”

“But Peggy!” Angie whined and climbed onto the bed, draping herself over Peggy’s legs in her typical dramatic fashion. “Most parties don’t even start until eleven! You seriously can’t tell me you’re ready to go to sleep, Grandma!”

“I can tell you with absolute certainty that I’m not going to any parties,” Peggy replied, not even reacting to Angie’s dramatic antics. She was used to it by now.

Angie shrugged and adjusted herself so she was lying down next to Peggy on her bed.  “That’s fine. We can do something else. Ooh! Let’s go on twitter! We can do a Q and A!”

Peggy thought this over for a bit. It really didn’t require too much effort and she didn’t even have to get up. “Alright, but we’re doing it from your account. I’m not going through a bunch of questions.”

“Fair enough,” she replied before composing a quick tweet:

_Peggy and I have the next 2 hours free, so we’re gonna do a Q and A! Send me stuff!!!!!_

Within seconds, Angie’s phone was blowing up with notifications and she scrolled through the questions. “Here’s a good one,” she said. “’What’s been your favorite game so far this year?’”

“Uncharted,” Peggy answered without hesitation.

Angie grinned and started to type.

_Peggy’s is Uncharted 4 and mine’s Unravel, even though I suck at it lmao_

"You better not say anything embarrassing about me," Peggy remarked as Angie answered question after question.

"Aw!" Angie whined. "You're no fun! This person wants to know how you celebrated your birthday!"

"If you go into any detail, I'll kill you," Peggy threatened.

Knowing that there was a good chance that Peggy wasn't kidding, Angie sighed and typed out an answer:

_Peggy will literally kill me if I say anything, but let's just say tequila is not her friend lmao!_

"What else are people asking?" Peggy asked, sitting up.

"It's mostly the usual stuff - how we met, what got us into gaming, stuff like that," Angie answered. "This guy wants to know what we got lined up for filming."

Peggy reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her notebook, where she kept her video and stream schedule. "We're finishing up Ratchet and Clank tomorrow."

Angie grinned and started to type:

_We're gonna finish Ratchet and Clank and I'm gonna have Peggy play Undertale soon. Don't worry! I won't let her kill anyone!_

Peggy looked up from her book and smiled as Angie answered the questions with a smile on her face. Angie always loved interacting with their fans. Peggy enjoyed it as well, but she was much more private, so all of the Q and A's went on Angie's twitter. Peggy would happily answer any questions she was asked (almost any - no, CartersRack94, she will not give you her address so please stop asking) and she loved meeting them in person.

Suddenly, Angie was next to her on her bed and her phone was being shoved into her face. "They want a picture of what we're doing right now. Say cheese!"

"Wha-?"

Before Peggy could process what was going on, Angie had taken their picture and laughed. "What do you think?"

Peggy groaned. "Oh my god. Delete that right now."

"Why? You look so cute!" Angie protested, earning a blush from Peggy.

"I do not!"

Angie grinned. "Yes, you do. And it's already up."

Peggy sighed when her phone lit up with a notification, saying that Angie had tagged her in a photo. She opened her twitter app and saw the picture with the caption: " _Here we are!!!! Little known fact - Peggy's actually blind! All of those times you've seen her without glasses are just lies!_ " Of course, it already had almost a hundred likes and retweets.

"I am not blind," Peggy protested, looking through the retweets and what people were saying.

"Pegs, you walked into the door twice in, like, twenty minutes because you didn't want your glasses," Angie replied with a grin. "Just accept that you're a blind little bat and embrace your cute, nerdy glasses."

Peggy just sighed and returned to her book. "How much longer do we have before it uploads?"

Angie checked the laptop. "About an hour."

Peggy nodded and let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Angie asked with a grin.

Peggy shrugged. "I'm fine. I can stay up for another hour."

Less than thirty minutes later, Peggy was fast asleep with her book in her hand and her glasses dangerously close to falling off of her face and onto the floor. Angie grinned and took another picture of her. Obviously, Peggy was drop dead gorgeous all the time, but this was Angie's favorite look on Peggy. She loved seeing her best friend and roommate so relaxed and carefree. She looked so comfortable in her oversized sweatshirt and pajama shorts. She sighed softly. Angie had it bad for her. She's known that for a long time and some of their fans were starting to catch on to it. "Cartinelli" became their ship name just weeks after they started making videos and while they both laughed and joked about it, Angie was always silently freaking out because holy shit, they had a ship name. How the hell could anyone expect her to function like a normal human being when they had a ship name?

Still, it didn't matter. It was never going to happen. There was no way Peggy was interested. She knew all about her former boyfriend and how he went overseas to serve in the army, but was declared missing in action a few years ago. When Peggy lost Steve, Angie lost Peggy. She was forced to stand there and watch as her normally vibrant, sarcastic, and loving best friend close in on herself. She became a shell of the person she once was. It took a lot of time and effort to get Peggy to where she was today, but Angie knew the wound would never completely heal. They had even talked about getting married once he came back home. Angie understood why Peggy wouldn't want to date her and she respected it completely, even though it made everything so much harder. Peggy already had the best. Why would she settle for someone like her?

Angie let out a soft sigh and uploaded the picture to twitter.

_Aren't bats supposed to be nocturnal? She couldn't even hold out until the video was uploaded! She's lucky she's cute! #Cartinelli_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no excuse. Here you go.

Angie grinned with delight when the microwave dinged and her cup of instant ramen was ready to be eaten.  Her stomach growled as the aroma of Styrofoam-packed noodles, preservatives, and the flavor packets she added filled the air.  Out of debt or not, Angie was still a broke waitress at heart and nothing was quite as comforting as a bowl of instant ramen.

Especially while Peggy was stressing out.

Peggy was sitting at one of the barstools with her laptop in front of her and various papers scattered about their kitchen island.

“Hey, Pegs, you doin’ ok?” Angie asked.

“I’m fine,” Peggy replied, though her tone was clipped and barely contained her frustration.

“Yeah, and I’m straight,” Angie shot back and pulled up a barstool next to her.  “Come on, English, be honest.  What’s goin’ on in that gorgeous head of yours?”

Peggy smiled and blushed at the compliment, but her anger didn’t dissipate.  “My boss is lowering my paycheck,” she grumbled.  “Again.  Apparently, it doesn’t matter if you’re the best and most reliable employee in the entire bloody company if you possess a fully functional pair of ovaries.  The wanker thinks I’m going to quit within the next year or two to have kids!”

Angie could feel her anger building up as Peggy told her what happened.  “He can’t do that!” she insisted.  “That’s gotta be illegal or something!”

“It isn’t if he states it’s for another reason, which he did.  He hired another switchboard operator so he can get away with paying us both less now and putting us on part-time shifts.  And, of course, since we’re being paid less, neither of us really have the money to spare to start a legal procedure,” Peggy explained, growing angrier and more frustrated by the second.

Without hesitation, Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy and held her close.  Having worked at a crummy diner in the middle of the city for the past three years, she knew just how awful bosses can be.  “You can quit, you know.”

“No, I can’t,” she mumbled.

“Why not?”

“Because then he’ll win.”

Angie raised an eyebrow.  “What do you mean?”

Peggy sighed.  “If I quit, then he’ll just hire someone else who might not ask questions and stand up for themselves.  He’ll still think it’s ok to treat people like this.”

Angie’s heart swelled up at that.  It just wasn’t fair that someone so beautiful on the outside was just as beautiful on the inside.  “Aw, honey,” she murmured softly, hugging her close.  “I’ll make you some dinner.”

“You don’t have to –“

Angie wasn’t hearing a word of protest.  Peggy was sad and not just any food would do.  She quickly got out pots and pans and got ready to cook.  Peggy deserved much better than some ten cent noodles in a Styrofoam cup.  No, what Peggy deserved was a bowl of warm, comforting, delicious soup.  Angie’s mother always told her that the best way to a man’s heart was his stomach.  Maybe she didn’t have the possibility of her daughter being a raging lesbian in mind, but surely, the sentiment had to be the same for girls.

Peggy could only sigh softly and watch Angie prepare her what was probably going to be an amazing dinner.  She knew she couldn’t protest.  If she had learned anything from spending last Thanksgiving at the Martinelli’s it’s that she could never, under any circumstances, reject food from an Italian.  She might as well tell Angie she hated her and never wanted to see her again if she even so much as thought of refusing Angie’s offer.  Still, she couldn’t be too upset.  Angie was a fantastic cook.

Once the soup was done and Peggy was a little calmer, Angie took out her notepad and playfully poked Peggy with her pen.  Peggy seemed like she needed to keep her mind occupied on something else.

“Stop poking me with that,” Peggy said, though there wasn’t any anger in her voice.  If anything, she was trying very hard to hold back laughter.

“Nah,” Angie replied with a grin, poking her again.

“Why not?”

Angie shrugged.  “I dunno.  You’re kinda cute when you’re grumpy.”

“I am not grumpy!” Peggy argued, blushing.

“Yeah, you are,” she said with a laugh.  “But I guess I won’t torture you anymore.  We’ll just have to do something else instead.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow.  “Like what?”

“Like coming up with milestones for the livestream!” Angie replied with a big smile, showing Peggy her notepad.  “I figured our goal should be pretty reasonable, so I was thinking maybe a couple thousand dollars, but if we get more than that, then happy days.  I figured we could have a fun thing to do for every time someone donates a certain amount and if we hit a certain number, we’ll do a bigger thing.  Sound good?”

Peggy read over Angie’s notes, a little impressed at how prepared she seemed to be.  “What sort of milestones did you have in mind?”

“I am so glad you asked,” Angie replied and flipped to a different page that was covered with messy handwriting and cross-outs.

Peggy squinted, trying to read the handwriting.  “Two BLT’s and a cheeseburger?”

“Whoops, those were table seven’s orders before they changed their mind for like the fifth time.”  Angie quickly flipped a few more pages.  “There we go.”

Peggy peered down at the notes.  Most of them were simple, yet fun things to do, like “every donation over $100 = 1 shot (maybe a higher number in case people are generous so we don’t die)” and “blindfold makeup challenge.”  Peggy started to laugh at one of them.  “’Baking with Mr. Fancy?’” she read.

“He really wants to do a baking segment,” Angie argued.  “Plus, Ana wants to help out too and she’s lovely.”

“True, true,” Peggy mused.  “We could also let some of the viewers decide.  They’re the ones donating.”

Angie grinned and showed Peggy the tweet she composed about ten minutes ago, asking for suggestions.  “Way ahead of you.”

Peggy smiled.  “You really thought of everything.”

“I know,” Angie replied.  “I’m pretty great.”

For the rest of the night, the two of them couldn’t go two seconds without Angie’s phone alerting them of someone replying to the tweet.  An overwhelming amount of people had ideas for the livestream.  Once they announced that they were no longer taking suggestions, they started to go through the replies.  It was fairly easy to narrow some of them down since no, they were absolutely not shooting a porno and committing arson was out of the question.

“What do you think about making paintings?” Angie asked, reading over the tweet.  “We could pick a random number and who ever donates that much can win the paintings.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow.  “Why would anyone want a bunch of terrible paintings?”

“I dunno, but it’s a suggestion.”

“Alright, I guess it’s easy enough,” Peggy conceded.  “Plus, it’ll fill up time if we need to.”

“I’ll put it on the list,” Angie said, making a note of it.  “Let’s see what else we got.”

As the two of them read on, they began to realize that the overwhelming majority of the suggestions were for them to kiss.  Almost every tweet was ended with a #cartinelli.  Peggy glanced at Angie and noticed that her face was almost as red as she assumed hers was.

“So, um…I guess we’re kissing,” she said, internally wincing at how awkward and uncomfortable she sounded.  Of course, she wanted to kiss Angie.  She just hoped it would be under more…private circumstances.

“Yeah,” Angie replied with a nod, clearing her throat.  “I guess so.”


End file.
